


The Safe Room

by carsynwinchester



Series: The Safe Room Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Collars, Dog Crates, Feminization, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hate Sex, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Sexual slaves, Slow Burn, Underage themes, alpha!cas, bratty!dean, no happy ending in sight, omega!dean, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsynwinchester/pseuds/carsynwinchester
Summary: Dean is preparing to become a free omega, a few months away from turning twenty-one and leaving his home, the Compound. It wasn't as if they treated him badly, but Dean was ready to make a life for himself. He's worked hard in his time at the Compound and has collected enough money that could get him started without the structure. The feisty omega can taste the freedom on his tongue but the taste goes bitter when Castiel Novak, prized alpha and heir to millions, buys him. All Dean knows know is he's going to be a free omega. No matter what.





	1. The Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know there are very little tags here right now but I'm going to add them as the story goes along. I'm trying to not give away all of what's going to happen. Based on the archive warnings I'm sure you can figure out the basic plot.

Dean smiles at the bank report Garth hands to him. He did a quick mental count and if he was right he should be at roughly six hundred thousand dollars the day he turns twenty-one. Working for six hours every day, five days a week, fifty weeks out of the year since he was fourteen. Six years later, Dean had racked up quite a sum and he still had three months before he was allowed to leave. The Compound would set him up with a small house wherever he wanted and he’d have the papers to be a registered free omega. Free to do whatever the hell he wanted. 

Garth cleared his throat and Dean looked up at him with a soft grin, eyes sparkling. “Sorry, got to thinking there for a second,” he says cheekily, winking at the peanut butter-y smelling beta as he put the scrap of paper aside. 

Garth chuckles, “I can see that, get dressed. We have an alpha who wants to take a go at you before you’re done for the night.” He tilts his head towards the door and steps out. Dean sighs and looks at the clock on his nightstand. There was an hour till dinner and if Dean missed dinner there would be hell to pay. He opens his closet drawer and looks around for his Casual Sex Uniform. The full throat collar to keep the horny alphas from claiming him in the midst of climax was heavy and reassuring on his throat. A reminder he was still his own person and no alpha was going to change that. He clips it up his neck and locks it, leaving the key in the nightstand. The only time he ever tapped into his bank account was to buy himself a custom throat collar with a lock when an alpha had tried to start unlatching the thing. It had taken two of the Compound’s Guard Alphas to drag the man off before he laid claim. 

Dean shutters, pulling on his soft omega sweatpants and a pair of dark green panties. He leaves his room and makes his way to the elevator.

The Compound was a massive thing. Five stories tall, on top of two basement levels, housing over a hundred omegas between the age of ten and twenty-one, over ninety betas and about sixty alphas. The very base level consisted of the play rooms, where Dean was going now. He lived on the third floor, with all the other working omegas. Once fourteen, omegas can choose to begin working for money that they can use once they are sold or legalized. All the younger omegas were kept on the fifth floor, kept far away from the alphas. 

Dean steps off the elevator and smiles at the familiar smell of sex and alpha musk. Now, Dean may not be a traditional omega in the submissive sense but he very much enjoyed sex. Ah, fuck the gentle term, Dean liked taking knots. He didn’t like, however, a knothead alpha who had the mindset that omegas were just little toys to screw around with. He’d had his fair share of those and Dean had no problem causing them grief. Dean wasn’t as small as most of the omegas, he was two inches taller than the next biggest omega. And he had a beta sized cock too, not something valued in omegas but the alphas that rose to the challenge of getting Dean to bed, seemed to like the extra fight that came with the testosterone. 

The alphas that respected him though, made sure to take care of the omega and not just worry about his own knot, Dean showed them a good time, became seductive and sweet. 

Dean found room number five, frowning just a little bit at the room. This was a room for the submissive omegas, the one that enjoyed the impact toys and rough, mostly one sided sex. Dean was rarely in these kinds of rooms, especially this late at night. 

He entered anyway, he needed every penny he could get if he was about to live on his own. But as he steps inside, eyeing the dark red walls and large canopy bed with mistrust, he finds himself frozen in place, pinned to the spot by a pair of bright blue eyes. 

“Dean?” The alpha asks, and fuck, if his voice doesn’t make Dean slick up a little. “I’m Castiel Novak.” He says, smiling gently at Dean. 

Dean swallows and nods, shivering a little. He closes the door behind him and steps closer. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.” He says, showing a little respect because Castiel hadn’t just grabbed him and bent him over. 

Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek, making him tip his head up as he inspected his face. “You’re a very handsome omega,” he murmurs quietly, smirking a little. “So worth the huge price tag attached to your pretty little ass.” 

Dean jerks away, stepping back as the magical, sexy aura around the alpha flickered out, “excuse me?” He demands, growling at the alpha.

Castiel growls back, gripping Dean’s arms and pushing him back against the wall and pinning him with his hips. Dean lashed out with a low snarl, scrabbling for purchase against the alpha. He bit down on the tiny device implanted into his molar, signalling he needed the Guard Alphas. When he didn’t hear the stampede of feet, he panicked and thrashed harder, crying out as Castiel lifted a leg and ground his thigh against Dean’s flaccid cock. 

“Get off me!” He screeches, kicking out and scratching Castiel across the face as he rips a hand free. The alpha jerks away with a choked noise of surprise, his hand coming up to cup the bright red lines and droplets of blood pooling there. Dean would smirk if he weren’t making a run for the door. 

That was the last thing Dean saw as the floor rushed up to meet him and the world darkened around the frightened, desperate omega.


	2. Castiel

Earlier that Day  
Castiel had entered the Compound that morning just looking for a good fuck. He treated himself to a Compound omega once or twice a month when the pickings were slim at the bars or sex clubs. The free omegas were usually more strong willed and harder to get complete submission out of them. He was usually working nine to ten hour days at the office and usually didn’t have the time to hunt down a male omega that he liked. The Compound was a mostly male establishment and Castiel didn’t mind the occasional half hour drive out here to get a good, obedient omega to present himself like a good slut.

He’d just stepped through the door when he saw a gorgeous, tall male that smelled of cinnamon and leather with the hint of omega slick. He growls low in his throat at the bigger alpha holding the omega close to him. The omega laughs as the alpha with him leans down to whisper in his ear. Castiel feels a rush of jealousy simmer in his blood. It should be him whispering into the omega’s ear, listening to that smooth and clear laugh as he held him close. He wants that omega and dammit, he’d have him.

Castiel watches them disappear into the elevator and makes his way quickly to the front office where appointments were made, his leather shoes clipping sharply on the white and black marble floor. “That omega that just went downstairs, what’s his availability?”He asks, looking down at the plain Asian male beta that smelt pleasantly of old books. 

“You mean Dean?” The beta asked, typing rapidly on his computer. “He’s pretty full today, any other omega I can interest you in?” He asks, looking up and smiling kindly. 

Castiel shakes his head, “by availability I mean is he still on the market? I want him.” He says, staring the beta down icily.

“W-well, sir, he’s very pricey and just two or three months away from getting his papers, surely you’d want a younger, cheaper offer.” The beta says hurriedly, stumbling a little on his words. 

Castiel shakes his head, “price isn’t an issue, I can assure you. How much is in his account?” He asks, tapping his foot impatiently as the beta sighs, clicking around on his computer to pull up Dean’s profile. 

“Five hundred thousand eight hundred fifty.” The beta says monotonously, sighing and printing out the claiming papers and Dean’s report. “He’s a very hard worker, he’s worked ever since he was allowed to, sir, I’m asking you to please consider another omega.” The beta pleads, hesitantly holding the papers as he waits for the alpha’s final decision. 

Castiel growls, “I want Dean, I don’t care about how close he was to getting his papers. I’ll pay his price and I don’t want his dowry. I’ll take care of how much he is allowed to use.” Castiel says, pulling out his wallet and checkbook. “I’ll take him tonight, have his safe word chip shut down. I own him now.” The alpha hands over the check with the equivalent amount of Dean’s bank account to the beta and gave him a hard look. 

“Slow your roll, you don’t own him yet. You’ll have to do a background check to make sure you don’t have any felony charges.” The beta says with a scowl, checking the name on the check before pointing to another office. He puts Dean’s papers into a file and into a drawer on his desk, “not to mention the fact that there is a line of alphas in today so make yourself comfortable, Mr. Novak.” The beta give a false smile and turns back to his work. 

Castiel shakes his head at the beta’s rudeness and goes where directed, swallowing hard at the alpha hormones smothering his senses as he enters. But based on the looks of the other alphas sitting down, he wasn’t the only one. 

A good hour and a half later, his name is called and Castiel follows a much more pleasant beta female into the private office, introducing herself as ‘Mrs. Mills’. Castiel frowns a little at that. He could smell the beta’s alpha on her and her fertility, yet she was out working? He rolls his eyes. Modern day rules of society were increasingly frustrating to him. All these alphas wearing the mating mark of their omegas like it was something to be proud of. 

His mother had kneelt at the feet of his father with all obediently, her neck decorated with his mark, scent and collar while her father’s neck was clean and unblemished. As it should be. He shivers at the idea of Dean’s cinnamon leather scent to be mixed with his own apple and pine. 

His mother had been a rare omega, respectful, loyal and quiet as an omega should be. But there was something divine in the way Dean held his head high, not bowing to the alpha that had been holding him. Castiel was going to enjoy taming him. Breaking him in. 

Shakespeare’s Taming of the Shrew was easily one of Cas’ favorites, it was practically a ‘how to tame your bratty omega’ guide. The omega, Katherina, had been terribly spoiled by her father in the days before the Compounds were placed in every major city in most countries. Then an alpha, Petruchio, bought her and took his claim on her by force. He had been a tad cruel with the forced knottings and starvation methods but it can’t have truly been that bad if Katherina learned to submit to him. 

Castiel was ready for Dean. Ready to tame his own shrew.

Mrs. Mills asked him a plethora of questions based on his past and then his social security number. Of course, they found his file squeaky clean and they had no choice but surrender Dean’s information to the alpha although Jody and Kevin both knew Dean would be miserable with an alpha with such old-fashioned methods. 

After the alpha was deemed acceptable for purchasing the omega, he requested he be the one to tell Dean that he was bought and promised to be back to retrieve the omega after Dean finished his shift. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel looks down at the passed out omega tied down to the bed, shirtless with his neck completely covered, sighing at the realization he wasn’t going to be claiming the omega till he got home based on the small padlock on the base of the thing.

He reaches out and cups the omega’s face, inspecting him for any blemishes and smirking at the lack thereof.

The omega startles awake a few moments later, instantly starting to thrash about again, hissing at the tightness on his wrists and ankles. 

Castiel lays a hand on his chest, pinning him down and gripping the pretty omega’s jaw. He smirks as the omega’s eyes flick to him, turning Dean’s head so they were looking eye to eye. The little ring of gold fading into the green, a very attractive mix with his skin tone and freckles. He’d birth attractive pups if given the chance. Which with Castiel would be constantly giving him the chance to do. The alpha had a lot of empty rooms in his home that Dean would help him fill up. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” The omega demands, glaring hatefully at him. 

Castiel growls at the blatant disrespect tone and backhands the omega, smirking at the look of shock and outrage on the pretty face. “I bought you, little omega. You belong to me now.” He says, grin stretching wide at the emotions flickering through Dean’s eyes; disbelief, hatred, shock, anger but the one that surprised Castiel the most was the flaming disobedience shining there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys, jeez this chapter was a struggle to write, I've had insane writer's block lately and I'm trying to get over it. The next chapter should be up on or before Saturday, <3


	3. Crate

Dean recoiled at the words the alpha said. Bought you. You belong to me. Those were words he never wanted to hear. There was no way Jody would sell him to this alpha, not when he was so close to getting out. This fucking alpha tied him to a bed and expected Dean to roll over and thank him? Dean wasn’t that kind of omega. He didn’t see an attractive alpha and present his ass to get fucked. This traditionalist alpha was barking up the wrong tree. 

Dean scoffed and looked away again, trying to ignore the stinging in his cheek. “And what are you hoping to gain from this? A willing omega to be your toy? Because there are other knotsluts here. I, dickhead, am not one of them.” Dean meant no offence to the knotslut omegas, they called themselves that on their own accounts, wanting an owner to take care of them. They could do whatever the hell they wanted, Dean didn’t judge, even though he himself wanted a partner in life. Not this knothead currently looming above him while Dean pulled subtly at the tight, soft leather cuffs on his wrists.

“But your so called knotsluts offer no more than a wet hole. You, little omega, offer a challenge, good breeding and a wet hole to keep me sated.” Castiel purred, twisting a hand in Dean’s hair just to watch him struggle.

Dean jerked and snarled, smaller, sharp canines bared at the alpha, the omega gold in his eyes fading with anger. His scent soured, the once cinnamon and leather had morphed into pepper and rot.

Castiel wrinkled his nose and stepped back from the restrained omega with a near gag. The sheer hatred and disgust rolling off the pretty omega was making Castiel gag. Omega fear was sharp, yes, but intoxicating and attractive. Dean wasn’t afraid, he was angry. And if he had to spend the rest of his life angry and disgusted to keep the alpha away, bring it on. “That’s enough of that,” Castiel said with a sigh, stroking a finger down Dean’s jaw, pulling away as Dean tucked his chin and tried to snap at the digit. “I’m going to put you on a leash and take you to a guard, they will take you to your room and you’ll will pack all your belongings. I will go through them when we get to my home to make sure everything you have is acceptable for an omega.” 

Dean simply glared and released the hold on his sickening scent, starting to make him feel dizzy with putting so much of the heavy scent out. He barely noticed Castiel attaching a diamond studded leash to his full throat collar and undoing his restraints. 

“If you bite at me, I will muzzle you and you will crawl up to your room. If you try to tug at the leash, I will get you a choke collar. And I promise you, you will hate both of those options so behave.” Castiel said evenly, a dark grin on his features as he grabbed Dean’s soft sweatpants and pulled them away to leave the omega in his lacy mesh panties. 

Dean flushed, turning his head away with a grimace as the alpha looked over Dean’s body as if he was looking at a piece of meat, just analyzing with approving nods. Dean lifted his eyes with a snarky comment ready on his tongue, only to find a slight frown on Castiel’s face. The omega followed the gaze to his crotch, where the tip of Dean’s cock was peeking over the hem. A grin of satisfaction grew across his cheeks. Yes, Dean was bigger than the average omega, he knew he had a few inches on Castiel height wise and he had a beta cock. An male omega usually has a tiny prick that an alpha hand could hold easily. Not Dean, though. Had the omega been able to avoid the Compound after age ten, with scent blockers, Dean could’ve fooled everyone into thinking he was a beta. 

Castiel thought to himself for a long moment before nodding, “we can fix that.” He says simply before yanking the leash and forcing Dean up onto his feet. 

Dean spluttered, jerking slightly, “what the fuck do you mean fix?” He demands with bared teeth and venomous eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with it! It’s not my fault you’re just a fucking traditionalist!” Dean shouted, taking a step closer to crowd the alpha. 

Castiel’s blood heated, how fucking dare that omega? Castiel brought a hand across Dean’s cheek viciously, sending the omega sprawling to the ground with a cry, more in surprise than pain. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, bitch. I was told you have a brain, now fucking use it.” Without another word from the alpha, Castiel gripped Dean’s hair and yanked him to his feet, ignoring Dean’s snarl of pain. “Walk.” 

Castiel opens the door of the playroom and begins to walk him out of the basement by way of the elevator. An alpha guard Dean doesn’t know is waiting for them and takes Dean’s leash silently. “I want him put in a kennel and shipped to my house. Pets don’t get to sit in cars.” Castiel says simply, not looking at Dean while a smirk grew on his face. He needed the omega to be broken so that Castiel could fix and tune him to the perfect mate and mother for his future pups. 

The omega had to keep the anger from permeating the small space, using his head. Castiel may be a fucking dick that Dean would probably hate forever, he was right, Dean needed to use his head if he was going to get out of this with the least damage possible. 

The alpha now holding his leash pressed the buttons for the main floor and the third. Castiel bid Dean goodbye and left the two alone in the elevator. Dean said nothing to the guard, knowing better than to try and plead with someone who was trained to handle seductive omegas. He did, however, unleash Dean once the elevator doors had closed, letting the omega have a chance to relax. 

A few other omegas peeked out of their rooms as Dean passed, hushed whispers of gossip being spread by the youngest working omegas while the older ones of about 19 and 20 gave Dean looks of pity and sadness. They all knew Dean’s aspirations and how hard he worked there. Dean, the kind omega who always stopped to check in with everyone, perform aftercare for omegas who were just sent back to their rooms after a time with a particularly rude alpha. Dean took care of all the working omegas, knew all their names, including the newer ones talking about the alpha who took him.  
Donna, a perky blonde omega that knew Dean well, stepped out of her room to pull Dean in for a tight hug, whispering it would be okay. She and Dean had once spent hours talking about what they were doing after the Compound. The way Dean spoke so enthusiastically and happily with a joyful gleam in his eye made Donna truly believe the world didn’t truly hate omegas. But seeing Dean with a blooming bruise, anger and sadness spoiling his scent and the scent of an alpha on him, crushed the younger omega. If there wasn’t hope for Dean, kind, gentle, caring Dean, what hope was there for the rest of them. 

The alpha guard separated them gently, giving Donna a gentle tap meaning dismissal. Dean stepped into his room, looking around the space slowly, trying to inscribe every detail into his head. 

The alpha gave him a duffel bag, telling him if he needed any more to just ask. Dean didn’t really think he was going to have to. He wasn’t bringing any of his lingerie or toys, and Castiel couldn’t make him. He could’ve perhaps if he had waited for Dean to go home with him, because as soon as Dean stepped foot into the house, he had no control or possession of things in the room. Castiel would have to buy all the things he wanted to see Dean in or with. Now, as petty as it was, Dean quite enjoyed the idea of Castiel blowing his money for things he wouldn’t have had to. 

Dean took all his black boxer briefs, looking through his panty drawer once more. There was a pair of dark, wine red panties that were gorgeously flowered lace and mesh. They were one of a kind, given to him as a sixteenth birthday present by the Compound’s staff. He would be damned if he left those behind so he put them inside one of the folded briefs. He took more sweatpants and jeans and his entire flannel shirt collection with basic tee shirts. Lastly, he folded up his red fluffy blanket that got him through years of a lack of aftercare and added it to the bag.

The doorknob jiggled and Dean looked up sharply, afraid the alpha had come back already to take him away. But Jody stepped inside instead, giving Dean a soft, sad look. “I’m so sorry, Dean,” she said, pulling him in for a soft hug, nosing at his neck reassuringly. “I know you don’t want a bond with him, I don’t think there’s a sane omega in existence who would.” She pressed a small package into his hand and bit her lip. “Contraceptives,” she says gently, turning the thing over. “You should take one after every heat if you don’t want a child.”

An omega/alpha bond was a task that could be performed even with a participant unwilling. First, a knot to make the first connection. Then, the bite, creating an emotional link to the mate. To complete the bond however, the omega needs to get pregnant. Without a pregnancy, a bond will fade, no matter how many times a bond is re-imprinted into the skin. Omegas can only get pregnant during heat and heat can only be induced by a mating mark. Heats came about every two months, eight weeks between each one. 

“There’s thirty pills in there, enough for five years.” Jody says, looking hopeful for the omega. “The bond that comes with the bite couldn’t outlast that long so unless you want to be that alpha’s, you just have to stick it out for a while.” She added, helping Dean find a hidden fold of canvas inside the duffel to hide the pills in. She hugs Dean once more before rising to her feet with teary eyes and leaving the omega to his packing. 

Dean planned on leaving the key to his throat collar there so Castiel had no way to claim him until they found a matching key. He grinned to himself and slung his duffel over his body. The alpha guard stopped him however, holding his hand out, “key.” Dean groaned and fetched the key from his nightstand. 

The guard took the key and the duffle from Dean, beckoning him to follow down to the main floor and walking him out the back instead of the front. They stop in a kind of storage area, a larger plastic crate waiting on the ground. The alpha shook his head in slight disgust of Dean’s owner’s ethics. He took a blanket from one of the boxes and laid it on the inside for Dean’s sake, re-attaching the leash but letting it drop right after. 

“Into the crate,” he commanded gently, watching Dean crawl into it with a blush and an acrid smell of embarrassment. 

The metal door of the crate was padlocked and both keys for the collar and crate were sealed in an envelope and taped to the top. Several alphas helped pick Dean’s crate up and carry him to the delivery truck, tossing in his duffel next to him and closing the door of the truck, leaving Dean in the dark to think.


	4. The Mansion and the Monster

The trip in the delivery truck was rough and bumpy, bruising Dean’s knees even though he had a blanket under him. There wasn’t a lot of wiggle room. If Dean laid on his side, knees tucked to his chest, his back pressed into the cold plastic and his knees scraped themselves against the little holes so air flow was constant. 

Trying to keep track of the twists and turns was pointless because the Compound wouldn’t take a bought omega back unless the owner sold them. Even then, Dean would be past his prime by the time he found a way to get back. The oldest working omega in the entire Compound was newly twenty-two and courting an alpha who planned on buying her before the month was over. 

He was jostled out of his thoughts as the driver hit a speed bump, making him land with a pained yelp in the crate. “Can you watch the fucking road?” Dean yelled, pissy scent permeating the back of the van like a poisonous gas, one of the guards even coughing at the acrid scent of anger.

The bigger one leaned closer to the driver with a confused face, “they usually get scared don’t they?” He asked, out of sound reach of the omega in the back. “Not so angry.”

The driver shrugged, “The anger just means the omega has an attitude. It’s the scared ones that get along well in their homes. This one is going to have a hell of a time with a Novak alpha. Probably why he got picked in the first place.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the truck stopped and hour later, Dean was aching everywhere. A crick in his neck and faint bruises littering his tailbone, sides and knees where he’d tried to sit. The collar was sticking to his skin from the heat of the back, making sweat drip down his forehead and back. His cheek where Castiel had struck him was a slight purple color and hurt even worse than the other spots on his body. 

The sunset was blinding as the two alphas opened the door to the back, the metal rolling up into the roof of the truck. Dean blinked a, few times, suddenly numb to the jostling of the crate while they pull him out. He’s still only in his green panties and the night was setting in on them with a cold wind, making Dean’s skin break out in goosebumps. There wasn’t a point to trying to bundle himself up with the mansion sitting right in front of him. Yeah, mansion. 

A huge, dark wooded thing with stone columns, full out balconies on several floors. Dean felt a kind of sick ball form in his stomach as he beheld the monster in its full glory, even through the small metal bars of a dog crate. The sun dipped below the horizon and the entire area lit up with lights from the neighbors’ houses and now the one he would be living in.

While it was gorgeous, something any person would swoon for, it all felt so wrong. Dean should be beholding a little apartment right now. A one bedroom, one bath for himself, his papers in his hand, clothed, a new hope in his chest of a loving mate and husband someday.   
Instead, Dean found himself mostly naked, locked in a cage, a collar and leash around his throat as he was carried towards what would be his prison; albeit a pretty one. But beauty doesn’t cover the malice the house radiated to the omega. “I’ll give you fifty thousand each if you let me out.” Dean blurts, shifting in the cage as they set him down, anger fading slowly into fear, the rot easing into the sharp, pleasantly spicy scent of terror. 

The bigger, younger one froze for a moment, thinking about the possibility of half a hundred thousand in his bank account. He turned to look at the stouter alpha and the thought flew out of his head. The older alpha didn’t bargain with little omegas who thought they could pay their way out of an alpha’s hands. They didn’t need anymore of the little fuckers running around unmated and pregnant. Freed omegas did tend to sleep around, rarely in their heats but shit happens. 

They stood next to the crate as the garage door opened and Castiel stepped into the brisk night air, dressed in simple black slacks and a white dress shirt, top button fashionably undone. 

Dean’s fear shut down as quick as an angsty teenager with their parents, anger and hatred for the alpha returning to him as it came back to him. He was away from the Compound three months early because of this fucker. A hot-headed alpha with an ego larger than his house. The alpha took slow, relaxed strides to his new pet, a small smirk on his face. His hands were loosely clasped together behind his back, the epitome of ease as he squatted down to look inside the kennel.

“Hello, omega,” Castiel said softly, sharp canines peeking out of his mouth as his grin grows, only getting a snarl in return. He chuckled and stood again, handing each alpha fifty dollars in tip. “Hope he wasn’t too much for you,” Castiel says, a soft laugh on his lips as he smiles at each one.

Dean scoffed from his spot on the ground, a fake ass alpha who was charismatic when he wasn’t talking to an omega was the next five years of his life. Great. 

The smallest alpha shook his head, “he wasn’t too bad, he did try and bribe us with money though.” He said and both the bigger alpha’s and Dean’s eyes flicked to him in surprise. “Good luck with this one, sir, he’s a feisty one.” He grumbled before tipping his baseball cap in respect before walking away.

“Dick,” Dean muttered with a quiet growl as the guy passed, resulting in a disapproving look from Castiel. 

The other alpha coughed awkwardly, shuffling on his feet as he pulled Dean’s duffel out of the back where Dean had been. “This is his stuff. The keys to his collar and cage are in the envelope. Have a nice night,” he said hurriedly, eyes never once straying from the concrete of the half circle driveway. 

Castiel nodded, taking the duffel and pulling it over his shoulder. “In the near future boy, I suggest you watch your sympathy for the omegas. They are meant to be owned. The ones that aren’t are the unhappiest.” He said with a tone of warning, eyeing the alpha as he walked back to the truck and shut the back before driving off, leaving Dean all alone with his nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/1325-Westhaven-Dr-B302-Vail-CO-81657/81788602_zpid/
> 
> ^Castiel's home if you're curious.


	5. Master Bedroom; where nightmares come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To apologize for the ridiculous wait of the last chapter, here is an extra long, smutty and angsty chapter that is extra early. Apology accepted?

Castiel sighed as he looked down at his new pet. “You know better, Omega. You’re not leaving me so I suggest you reevaluate your tactic of paying people off.” He said with a tsk, picking the envelope up and ripping it open. “I’m going to open the cage door. For the sake of your ass and my hand, I suggest you listen to exactly what I say. You jump at me and manage to escape, all the neighbors know you belong to me via facebook with a picture of you included. The woods will freeze you out and the next community is too far for you to get too without hypothermia.” He said assuredly, clicking the padlock open. 

A low growl ripped from Dean’s neck as Castiel undid the door and reached for his leash, tugging on it gently as he took a step back to give Dean room. “I’m not going to make you crawl, I don’t want to deal with you whining about scraped knees.” He muttered, watching Dean cautiously slip out of the cage. He handed Dean his duffel and pockets the keys as he walked Dean inside the garage. 

Dean didn’t try to fight the alpha as he walked towards the house, knowing he was right. The omega wasn’t getting out of here with brute strength and running. He’d have to be subtle in all his moves going forward. All his plans right now revolved around the contraceptives hidden in his duffle. He’d need a place to hide them immediately. Before Castiel took the duffel away, leaving Dean extremely fertile and susceptible to the mating bond that would tighten like another more psychological collar around his throat. 

Going into the house straight from the garage was a wide open entertaining area. Long dining table bare save for the little vase of flowers resting on the runner down the middle, living room with several couches and chairs, big tv. The kitchen was a little strange for Dean’s taste. The turquoise back splash with red and brown thrown in occasionally. The floors were all gorgeous and glossy wood mixes that all seemed to fit together perfectly. Everything was gold and brown except a few turquoise highlights. 

“I’ve learned from your information you like to cook. Once you’ve adjusted well enough you may do what you wish in the kitchen. We entertain quite often for business so I expect you to be friendly and quiet to any alpha that you speak with. If they bring their omegas, you may converse with them.” Castiel explained, unclipping Dean’s leash and hanging it on a coat hook in the tiny hallway from the garage. 

Dean bristled at the thought of being a little housewife for this alpha, entertain his friends and behave. God, it made him sick. Dean would never bash on an omega that did want this life, but it wasn’t for Dean. He’d lost a life’s worth of work all because an alpha thought he was pretty and had money. 

He opted to stay quiet and Castiel led him to the grand staircase that led up to the next floor. “We rarely have guests that stay around. So these rooms are unused most the time. We’ll fill them accordingly though, pet.” He said with a grin as he shows Dean all the nicely designed bedrooms.  
Dean merely scoffed. He’d been raised in a quaint house one tenth the size. His beta mother and alpha father and brother. Up until he turned eleven when Jody came to offer the family the mate or wait offer as Dean called it. This was ridiculous. Seven bedrooms, a few with double bed in them, obvious Castiel wanted a lot of pups. Dean had slept in the same room with Sam his entire pre-Compound life, comforted by the little alpha’s scent. He had hoped to go out and find his little brother, see how he was doing. Be there for his graduation. Which was nine months off. It was mid October now, Dean would turn twenty-one in January, see his little brother turn eighteen in May, and go to his graduation in early June. 

He’d had no contact with Sam since he was eleven and he missed him achingly ever since. So he’d thrown himself into the work, trying to build up enough money to live on his own or with Sam wherever he went to college. Because there was no way in hell the little nerd wasn’t getting into Yale or some Ivy league shit somewhere. 

That dream was gone now, just as dashed as Dean’s hope for love. 

“The maids and cleaners all live in the small condos out back,” Castiel said, pulling Dean along to the third floor. “All betas and omegas to avoid any conflicts. Especially now that you’re here.” At the top of the staircase, a large landing awaited them, the window high above showing off the clear cut Colorado starry night. The large, arched, dark oak double doors loomed in front of Dean and he knew exactly what lay behind them. The master bedroom where Castiel planned on taking any chance at happiness he had. 

Castiel had shuffled behind him as they moved up the steps, keeping Dean from bolting away. He stepped closer now, hand raised to the small padlock of the throat collar. His fingers barely brushed Dean’s skin but he was shaking now, heart almost a buzz of hummingbird wings. His scent was mostly neutral except for the little hints of sadness and anger sticking to his skin like syrup. Castiel wanted it to fade, for his little omega to relax and submit. The collar fell away, the key still in the lock.

Dean’s adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, staying motionless even as Castiel’s fingers touched over the little red lines from having the collar on so long. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, lips touching the base of Dean’s neck where he wanted the mating mark to rest forever on Dean’s skin. “And all mine.” He added softly, resting a hand on Dean’s hip and carefully leading him forward. 

Castiel pressed down on the elegant gold and black door handles from behind Dean, allowing the omega the first glimpse of his mating bed. The omega froze and took a step back, pushing against Castiel to try and get out, “I can’t.” He whispered, shaking his head as his eyes locked on the king sized canopy bed, four thick and tall corners that almost touched the ceiling. Dark red curtains were tied apart with black cords of rope, leaving the bed open sided. 

The floor was all soft white carpet, meant to be comfortable for knees. Even Dean could see that two seconds into looking at the room. 

Castiel growled and pushed him into the room a little roughly, eyes glinting as Dean turned to look at him. The alpha shut the doors, the two coming together with a solid thud that reminded Dean of a prison cell locking.

“I was trying to be kind, Dean, help you relax and ease you into this tonight. If you truly ‘can’t’, I can drag you downstairs and tie you to a breeding bench. Either way, your neck will be marked and your heat will come in a week.” Castiel said, blue eyes sharp and unforgiving on the mostly naked omega. 

Dean tightened his jaw, not lowering his head in submission as he probably should. He said nothing, though, his brain starting to kick in and tell him to keep his goddamn mouth shut before he ruins his chance to avoid pain. But sadly, Dean’s heart had a larger hold on him. So when Dean’s heart decides he absolutely hates Castiel Novak, slipping from Dean’s mouth was one hell of a rude, inappropriate, downright filthy screaming rant that would make a sailor blush and turn away.

Castiel’s eyes turned blood red in an instant, and he was grabbing Dean by the back of his neck and hauling him towards the bed. Managing to avoid the worst of the nails and teeth, Castiel got Dean onto his stomach, straddling the small of the omega’s back as he pulled the black rope from the pillars. “This all could have been fucking avoided,” Castiel snarled, jerking the knot into place around Dean’s wrist after he looped it to a post. “But, no, my little pet thinks he can have a fucking mouth on him. After I knot you and make you the good little bitch you should be, we can see to your punishment.” He tied Dean’s other wrist as well, leaving the omega in a terrible position to fight back against the alpha. 

“Go fuck yourself,” Dean hissed angrily, jerking sharply at his restraints and not caring that it burns in a way it probably shouldn’t. “Or better yet, get a fucking omega that wants to be a housewife. Because it’s not fucking me, dipshit.” 

Castiel tangled a hand in Dean’s hair and yanks him back, their faces dangerously close together as the alpha’s scent of anger grew heavy, matching the omega’s own. “Stop while you’re ahead, omega. You’re going to be a good little housewife eventually. Always fucked full of pups, always making your alpha happy.” He snarled, letting go of Dean’s head and moving his hands down to Dean’s hips, jerking the fabric of the panties away and leaving Dean ass naked and vulnerable.

“You’ll never be a happy alpha with me. I’ll make you regret every day you chose me.” Dean promised quietly, chest heaving as the fear set in with a raging intensity. It felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. 

“I believe you’ll just regret fighting now once you are broken,” Castiel whispered back, tone a little condescending into the omega’s ear. His hands kneaded at Dean’s plump ass and he smiled as the clean, spicy scent of fear finally settled into his omega’s skin, bonding well with the natural cinnamon of Dean.

There wasn’t a single hint of slick in the room, making Castiel’s grin grow wider, “it’s gonna hurt, omega, if you can’t get yourself aroused.” He purred with a hum, nosing at Dean’s neck as he scented him up. He was pleasantly surprised to find the omega adopting the smell of his apple scent. 

Omegas, when scented, took on only one of the alpha’s trait scents, abandoning one of his own. The leather scent was slipping away, replacing itself with apples. Apples and cinnamon. The sweeter the aroma of scented omega, the more fertile it is. Dean was going to be a wonderful breeder.

Castiel slipped a single dry finger into the omega’s ass, tsk’ing at the minimal slick. “Come on, bitch, I know you don’t want to tear with a heat coming up.” Castiel snickers, probing a second finger in warning.

Now, Castiel, the big egotistical alpha he was, believed tying Dean’s hands down and degrading him enough would discourage the omega from trying anything stupid. And he learned that not two seconds after he tried to push in a dry second finger when Dean twisted his hips and pushed straight out with his leg, catching Castiel where it mattered with a forceful kick. 

The alpha crumpled to the ground, bending over and pressing his forehead to the carpet and whimpering in pain as he cupped his now excruciating manhood. 

Dean tugged at his bonds, trying to see what kind of knot they were so he could slip out of them. He was brought up in a sex center after the age of twelve, he knows some shit about bondage, okay? Especially when it comes to slipping knots and safe wording so the alpha’s could shut the room down. Dean really fucking missed his safety chip. He ran his tongue over the familiar abnormal lump on his molar where it was fused to the bone. Biting down on it was simple. He just had to move his jaw a little and use the teeth on the top of his mouth to bump it. 

Dean managed to slip his hand out of one and scrabbled to tug the other off, pulling his knees under him so he could reach better.

He yanked and scratched at the course rope, a snarl between his teeth. His fingernails were bloody and broken and he could hear Castiel getting to his feet behind him. A sob ripped out of his throat and he yanked hopelessly at the better tied knot. Castiel’s hands were on him suddenly, one on the back of his neck and one on his back. 

Dean thrashed, snarling as Castiel forced him down onto his stomach and moved his hand up to tangle in Dean’s hair. “Fucking stay still, bitch!” He bit out, jerking Dean’s hand free and pinning them both behind him and binding them together with the rope Dean had discarded. Dean’s fingernails and wrists were bloody, and his cheeks tear streaked. Castiel gave the omega’s ass a vicious slap, making him yelp and squirm. “I thought maybe you would learn your fucking lesson. Submit and everything will hurt less. But, no, instead I find a fucking invalid who wasn’t trained a day in his worthless life.” 

The alpha undid his pants and pulled his cock out, giving himself a few tugs to keep himself hard. “I was going to be gentle. I was planning on making you feel good when I make you all mine. But I see that’s not an option yet.” He snarled, shoving three fingers into the omega unceremoniously, feeling the omega’s body begin to slick up. Even if an omega wasn’t enjoying the penetration, their bodies had a mechanism to keep themselves from tearing. 

As Dean’s body slicked up against his will, the omega sobbed quietly, hatred still spiking his scent dangerously. The alpha shoved another finger and curled it, seeking out Dean’s prostate and get him even wetter. 

Dean shuddered and bit down on his lip to keep from moaning. He hated himself. He hated Castiel. He hated the Compound for selling him. He hated the fucking world. Slick was dripping around Castiel’s fingers, down his crack and over his balls. 

Castiel moaned softly at the scent of apples and cinnamon slick. He lifts his fingers to his mouth and smirks at the sweet taste, the slick honey thick on his tongue. Dean has to repress a whine as Cas leaves him empty, omega sex drive kicking in with a burning intensity. 

The alpha feels a knot already starting to form at the base of his cock and he chuckles. “There’s a good bitch, behaving so well for me.” He purred, grinding his ass against Dean’s slicked ass. “Feel that, omega? Feel what you do to me? Gonna be such an amazing bitch once you get the hang of it.” He chuckled and kneaded Dean’s ass as he lined up with the omega’s slick hole. 

Dean jerked away, burying his face in the pillow to hide his shame as the alpha slid into him. Castiel was long and thick and in any other day at the Compound Dean would’ve loved to have Castiel in his schedule. “Go to hell.” He gritted out, working his wrists in their bindings. 

Rolling his eyes, Castiel paused, reveling in the tight heat of his new omega. “You don’t shut up, sweetheart you’ll be living there. Every day for the rest of your life. You know, some alphas don’t even let the omegas even hold their pups after birth and then fuck them through their next heat. It’s a vicious cycle, omega, and I don’t want to put you through it, but if that’s what it takes that will be your vicious cycle.” He threatened, breathing harshly into his ear. 

Castiel didn’t want to separate Dean from their future pups because finding a full time trust worthy nanny would be a long, drawn out process Castiel didn’t want to go through. But he was limited in options for getting the omega to submit and he was using whatever he could to press the point home that Dean wasn’t going to be doing whatever the hell he wanted anymore. 

“I’m already there.” Dean whispered, whimpering as Castiel started to rock into him again. 

Castiel ignored the omega and lifted his hips up, giving himself a better angle to fuck Dean. The omega’s face was pressed hard into the pillow and it felt suffocating, the downy fluff inside too dense for Dean to breathe through. Dean didn’t want to turn his head, didn’t want to fill his lungs and keep on breathing. Possibly every breath Dean takes from here on out out would be painful, just more heartache and hatred. The urge to turn his head and breathe in a lungful of air was growing. He couldn’t, though, not when he was so close. 

He went limp, closing his eyes as his pulse skyrocketed, trying to get Dean into action and move whatever oxygen he had left through his body. Blissful quiet settled over him and he just accepted his fate. He was going out with a dick in his ass. He would’ve laughed had he been able to breathe. 

The happy thought was ripped away, however, when Castiel threaded a hand in his hair and lifted him up, grinding up into him. Castiel merely thought he was panting from how good it felt, not that he had been suffocating himself. His knot was swelling up, popping in and out of Dean’s tight hole with every pass of his hips. He fucked into him harder, growling into his ear as he finally locked up inside the omega, filling the bitch with his cum. 

Dean whimpered, more tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. It didn’t hurt, no. Dean’s body was meant to take knots, even ones forced into him. 

All Dean heard next was a low snarl and a “mine” before he felt Castiel’s sharp teeth sink into the base of his neck. The alpha’s content at having the omega was instantaneous, flooding Dean with emotion that wasn’t his own. The alpha lapped at the blood left, saliva making the bite scar and heal quickly. 

Castiel didn’t feel Dean’s emotions, though, the bond was only half. But it felt complete to the alpha, the feeling of Dean’s body connected to his and the sudden addition of slight submission. 

Mating bites were meant to come in pairs, to get the best euphoric feeling of the mating bond. But Castiel would never allow it, wouldn’t let his family see him allowing an omega to have a claim on an alpha. 

“I hate you,” Dean growled, pulling at his arms again, hating the amusement that pulsed through Castiel’s bond.

“Do you now?” Castiel asked, a grin tugging on his lips as he unties the omega’s arms, knowing he can’t go anywhere with the knot tying them together. “And why is that, omega?”

“Because you’re fucking disgusting. Forcing someone to bond with you. I wanted a life for myself. I could have taken care of myself. And you’re here tying me up and raping me just because you think it’s okay!” He shouted, struggling under the alpha.

Castiel hissed at the tug on his cock and stilled the omega with a hand on his shoulder blades. “You’re an omega. I saved you. No omega that’s sane would want to be on their own. You’re lucky I found you. You won’t have to work a day in your life minus caring for pups.” He stroked down Dean’s side. “Just be a good boy, Dean. You’ll be happier that way.”

“Not every omega is weak and in need of an alpha! I’ve worked for almost seven years now! I’m valued at almost six hundred thousand and that means I’m obviously not a fucking brood mare for a high class, dick of an alpha!” Dean countered, smacking Cas’ hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Castiel smacked Dean’s side, “that will not be tolerated bitch, just behave.” He muttered leaning down over Dean and flattening himself over the omega. 

“Are you fucking deaf? Or just stupid?” Dean asked with a snarl, turning his head away. 

“Are you? I distinctly remember giving you a command and you will follow it. Now shut up and go to sleep.” Castiel barked, using his alpha voice and tightening his hand on Dean’s side.

With a quiet whine, Dean laid his head down, easily susceptible to the alpha’s sharp voice with the new bond flooding his senses. “I hope every single one of our children are omegas.” He snarls with a dark malice. There was no way Dean was having them anyway but he sure as hell could make Castiel think he has the upper hand. 

Castiel tenses over Dean, shaking his head. “Not even you, omega, could want that.” He whispers harshly into his ear. “Because they’d end up just like you. Unhappily mated, never seeing their children. Because if this persists, Dean, I will make well on that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bed that I envisioned the second half the chapter on... enjoy!
> 
> http://www.familyholiday.net/30-spooky-bedroom-decor-ideas-with-subtle-halloween-atmosphere/spooky-bedroom-decor-with-subtle-halloween-atmosphere_21/


	6. The Gilded Cage's Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cdn.decorpad.com/photos/2015/10/17/bathroom-gold-barrel-ceiling-arched-tub-nook-his-and-hers-walk-in-showers.jpg 
> 
> This is the bathroom that they share. Also, I've added the inspiration I had for the bed to the last chapter <3

Dean blinked awake in the middle of the night, blinking rapidly as he tried to figure out where he was. It was the furnace on his back that brought him back to the present. Castiel had gone soft and slipped out at some point because Dean was empty save for the slick and cum left over. He squirmed in disgust. He always showered after work to avoid this feeling exactly and he felt like he was going to be sick. Pushing on the alpha carefully as to not wake him, Dean looked around. He saw the bathroom, adjacent to the bedroom. It was to the left of the big double doors and the door was simple and white. The handle was golden unlike the black with gold tint of the main doors. 

“Need to piss,” Dean lied gruffly as Castiel wrapped his arms around him tighter and gave a soft growl in warning. The alpha released him after that, rolling off, pulling a pillow to his chest and going on snoring. “Not like I can leave anyways.” He adds lowly. 

Dean limped to the bathroom, legs feeling wobbly and his head spinning. Mating was serious shit for those bitten. Couples of the modern world would spend the day after mating in bed, cuddling and consummating to their hearts’ content. Castiel would have a clear head, though, body strong and able while Dean alone recovered. 

As he sits down on the little grey velvet chair, putting his head in his hands, Dean cries silently. He’s dreamed of his mating day since he was able to talk, spending the day in bed with the love of his life. Sharing little inside jokes in a little apartment that was nowhere near luxurious but it would be perfect to them. They’d only get out of bed to get the pizza from the delivery boy because fuck cooking. 

Mary had always told the boys about her mating day, minus the gory details. And Dean prayed and hoped for something even a quarter as romantic as his parent’s has been. 

But like every single one of his hopes and dreams, it was laid to rest in the graveyard that Dean’s heart had become. 

Once he had finished grieving for the life he could of had, Dean went to the bathroom and turned the shower on, not caring if it kept Castiel from sleep or not. The entire bathroom was sheer luxury. From the high barrel gold ceiling and chandeliers to the walk in closet at the end of the bathroom across from one of the large showers made in more gold and salt-and-pepper marble that framed either side of the huge bathtub. Dean went weak in the knees. 

This bathroom was larger than his living room at the pre-Compound home. It was stunning and elegant and Dean wanted to spend all his time here in it, laying in the tub and looking out the steel lattice and glass window at the mountains. One of the vanities was already claimed with alpha toiletries and other stuff. Dean assumed the other would be his and he ran his hands over the slick white marble of his sink edge. “Fucking hell,” he whispers, raising his eyes to the mirror ran the length of the wall. 

Dean was a disheveled disaster, eyes puffy and red, a few tears tracts on his cheeks. His hair was sticking up everywhere and there were a few little blood stains on his shoulder where Castiel didn’t clean his shoulder right. Any loving alpha would have. The thought makes Dean snort. Castiel didn’t want to be a loving mate. He just needed an omega broodmare. 

Dean stood up and moved to the bath, it was deep and long, could probably cover Dean’s knees and up to his neck easily. The window fogged up when Dean turned the faucet on, water hot enough to sting a little. Perfect. Dean slid into it with a hiss and then a sigh of relief as the tension in his muscles was washed away. He let himself sink into the water until it was lapping at his chin. He turned the faucet off and laid in the quiet. 

The walls around him were all white marble with grey veins running through them. A silver chandelier was above his head, turned off like every other light in the bathroom. It was still bright though, with the moon shining through the window and reflecting off the white all around him. The walls in front of and behind him had marble only halfway up, the rest was glass that let you see to the his and hers showers. Dean might have to make a no alpha policy for his shower. 

Although the likelihood of Castiel listening was a negative thousand, it was reassuring to think he had a safe place. 

Dean closed his eyes and relaxed into the water, enjoying the dark and quiet. There was no point in wishing for a lower rate apartment of his own right now. He’d have that in a few years as long as everything went to plan. Maybe Cas would throw him out sooner if he failed to catch. That thought made Dean shiver in delight. Until then, he had to work on making Castiel hate him. All the things Castiel would hate. 

Dean smirked as he thought of his to do list. Talk a lot about non alpha children. All alphas dreamed of having an alpha brood. Shows their masculinity and their omega’s strong breeding. Be an overall terrible omega. Check. Maybe he would bite Cas when he was sleeping. Put a claim on the traditional alpha. Oh, Dean could taste the anger that would come off the alpha for the rest of his life. That he let himself sink so low as to let and omega mark him. Hickeys on traditionalists were frowned upon, a full out mating mark. Dean shuddered in excitement. Hell fucking yes.

Dean looked out the window again, counting the stars with a sense of ease. He knew he recounted some and forgot others but he didn’t care. The moon and stars were still there, as was Dean’s stubborn headedness and hatred for Castiel- bond or not, Dean was still Dean. 

A stirring from the bedroom made Dean open his eyes and glance at the door of the bathroom through Cas’ glass shower. The handle toggled and the alpha stepped in with a yawn, now wearing a grey pair of boxers. “There you are,” he said, shaking his head at Dean who sunk lower into the water until the bridge of his nose was lapped at by the scalding water. 

“I was curious if you had already tried to run.” Castiel adds, taking a seat on the edge of the tub and looking down at Dean who made an ‘obviously not’ face back up at him, eyes narrowed. “There is really no need for that face, omega.” Castiel said with an eyeroll. He had hoped the mating bite would mellow Dean out but he was apparently wrong. Dean seemed to tolerate him a little more though, so let’s count the small mercies. 

“There is when someone is saying rhetorical and stupid things.” Dean shot back, rising up a little to talk. “As I’m obviously still here.” He sighed and flicked some water off his fingers at the edge of the tub. “You want something, Castiel?” He asked, looking up at the alpha with bored eyes.

“You back in bed?” Castiel tried, giving Dean a little mischievous smile.

Dean snorted, “so you can rape me again? No thanks, alpha.” He says, hissing the title as if it were an insult.

Castiel frowned a bit, furrowing his eyebrows. “Rape you? Dean, I own you. You don’t have enough status to be considered a rape victim. So instead of playing the victim card, I suggest you just obey and submit and everything will be easier on us both.” Castiel said firmly, as if there was no other possible solution.

“Or you could accept I didn’t want this and understand this is rape. I have not once said I want you and I never will because you repulse me.” Dean said in a monotonous voice, eyes cold and hard. “I’m sorry you were spoiled and taught this is okay.” He muttered, sinking down into the bath again and looking out the window, done with the alpha’s ego for tonight. 

Castiel lets a sharp pulse of anger hit the bond, telling Dean to rein it in. Dean merely snorted, bubbling at the surface of the water. He shook his head in slight amusement. 

If Castiel thought threats were gonna scare Dean he was so fucking wrong. Dean had dealt with an alpha named Alastair at the Compound. He had three omegas at home, and three bites on his neck, each different from the other to prove it. He had the fucking decency to ask the omegas if they had wanted to be bought and then mate them wholly. He’d asked Dean too but Dean had politely declined in hopes of his own life. 

He might have been one of the fucking scariest sadists Dean had ever encountered but he did aftercare every time and had courted all his omegas. But Alastair had always left Dean unable to work for a day or two, recovering from the bruises their couplings had resulted in. There was no way Castiel could punish him worse than Alastair could. 

“Don’t test me, omega.” Castiel said, baring his teeth at the omega who simply rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, Cas.” Dean muttered, closing his eyes and trying to relax in the water again. It was pretty difficult when your rapist was sitting on the edge of the tub breathing through his teeth noisily. “But if you have nothing to do to me till morning, I’ll ask you to leave me alone.” He continued, rolling his shoulders in discomfort as Castiel watched him. 

Castiel huffed and opened his mouth to shoot back a retort but came up empty. He got off the edge of the tub and walked out of the bathroom almost missing the soft and honest, ‘thanks’ that came from the omega. 

Dean had thought Castiel would drag him out of the water and spank his ass red but was pleasantly surprised to watch the alpha leave him alone without another word. If only that would work for the next five years.


End file.
